


sexual tension

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: chenle asks a question, and taeyong shows the answer





	sexual tension

the door of the bathroom opens, and taeyong looks up from his phone to see chenle come out, ruffling his wet hair and wearing a pajama shorts and a t-shirt. the boy smiles at him and jumps on their shared bed: this is the first time they get to roommate in the hotel, their respective units participating in sm town, and chenle doesn't hesitate to show his excitement. 

“i’m so happy we're roommates tonight”, he chims happily and settles beside taeyong, who sits leaning his back on the headboard. 

“yeah?” taeyong chuckles shyly, turning his head to see chenle's smiling face, and his cheeks flush just a bit with a pretty pink colour. 

“yes, you're so cool, hyung! so handsome and talented”, chenle sits up and starts rapping taeyong’s part from “boss”, gesturing with his hands in the manner, he thinks, cool rappers do, and taeyong laughs kindly at that, earning one more beaming smile from the boy.

“thank you, lele”, he says, still blushing, “we’re going to sleep soon, okay?” he says, and chenle nods quickly and lies down on his side, putting his head on the pillow, but still not tearing his gaze from taeyong, who types something in his phone. 

“hyung”, chenle calls after a few minutes of silence, and taeyong hums in acknowledgement, busy with his phone. “can i ask you a question?”

“sure, lele”, taeyong answers, and chenle fidgets a little on his place. 

“it's a personal question”, chenle adds meekly, and taeyong glances at him. he puts away his phone and clasps his hands on his stomach.

“it’s okay, go ahead”, taeyong gives him a confident smile, and chenle pauses for a moment, nervously playing with the blanket.

“how do you deal with sexual tension?” taeyong raises his eyebrows and lets out a small 'oh', taken aback by the topic. “i won't tell anybody”, chenle adds quietly, but taeyong understands him. the agency is especially strict with them when it comes to relationships, they can't say an extra word with the members of girls groups, not to mention any kind of longer interaction, so it's clear why chenle asks about it.

“well, masturbation helps”, taeyong starts, averting his eyes to the ceiling, unable to suppress the warmth that slowly creeps to his face.

“yeah, but…” chenle sighs, and taeyong looks down to see the boy biting on his lips. “it’s not enough, you know?” chenle doesn't look at him and tugs the blanket up to cover himself almost to his nose.

and yes, taeyong does know what it feels like.

“it’s absolutely natural, lele”, he says reassuring, and strokes chenle's hair, “when i was your age all i could think of was how to get laid”, he smiles, and chenle raises his shy and curious eyes at him.

taeyong slides down to lie on his side under the blanket, facing chenle, so they look straight at each other, both curled into balls.

“sometimes i do it with other hyungs”, taeyong begins slowly, almost in a whisper, “we jerk each other off, and that's it”.

chenle blushes, but gives him a nod.

“yeah, i know that some hyungs from 'dream' do that”, he whispers, and taeyong lets out a surprised sound, but then clears his throat and continues under chenle's questioning look.

“or we can give each other blowjobs, quick ones, and usually we do it with the roommates in the dorms”, he blushes with embarrassment as he finishes the phrase, and now he definitely knows that his face is as heated as chenle's.

the boy looks at him with big eyes and licks his dry lips before asking.

“have you done that too, hyung?”

taeyong closes his eyes for a moment and nods.

“and… sex?” chenle whispers almost inaudibly, and taeyong gulps dryly, feeling goosebumps on his back. he nods again, and when chenle gives him a shocked look, he adds hastily,

“but it happens very seldom, cause, you know, the schedule… plus i don't want to be caught by other members or managers”, he finishes, fighting the urge to shut his eyes in shame. he feels chenle squirm slightly under the blanket, and his thought that such talks do not help to calm down, especially before going to sleep, proves to be right when chenle lifts up a bit and says, looking away from taeyong.

“i-i think i need to use the bathroom”, he stutters in a small voice, and taeyong feels guilty for making the boy turned on.

“i could help you with it”, he quickly grabs chenle's arm, and the boy turns his head to him. taeyong sees the hesitation mixed with need in his eyes and says a quiet but confident 'it’s okay', and chenle slowly settles back on the bed, nervousness and shyness decorating his cute face.

taeyong pushes the blanket away so he can bring chenle closer to him, and chenle tangles his legs with taeyong's right away, emitting a small moan when his clothed cock brushes against taeyong’s bare thigh. he bites on his lip and looks at taeyong sheepishly as the older strokes his body down from his arm to his knee and then reaches his palm to put it on chenle's hot cheek.

“do you want me to kiss you?” taeyong asks, stroking chenle's cheek with his thumb and searching for any signs of anxiety in his features, but chenle just nods shortly.

“yes, i want it, hyung”, he utters, and taeyong can't help smiling at the quiver in his voice, before he leans closer to the boy and cautiously touches his lips with his mouth. chenle breathes out noisily and immediately parts his lips wider, so taeyong can easily push his tongue inside. he moves it carefully not to make a mess, and when he takes chenle's soft tongue between his lips and sucks on it, chenle mewls and clings to taeyong’s chest, gripping his fist on taeyong’s t-shirt and making taeyong smile in the kiss.

taeyong grabs chenle's hip and presses closer, moving his thigh so it rubs against chenle's cock, and the boy starts grinding against it, letting out short whines as taeyong fucks his tongue in his needy mouth.

“hyung, hyung, please”, chenle whispers, desperately moving his hips to rub on taeyong, as they break the kiss, both panting, and taeyong plants a chaste kiss on his temple before he rolls over to position himself on top of chenle. he looks over the boy’s slim body, pausing his gaze on his hard cock, clearly visible from under the shorts, and then leans over to give chenle another kiss. he tugs his t-shirt up to take it off, pulling away for a second, and chenle grasps on his shoulder shivering with his whole body.

"don’t be afraid baby", taeyong mutters in chenle’s neck, ghosting over it with his hot breath, and presses comforting feather-like kisses down to chenle’s collarbones.

“i’m not”, chenle breathes out, and taeyong looks up at him meeting a shy but determined gaze.

“good”, taeyong mouths between kisses on chenle’s chest and strokes his sides up and down, sharing the warmth of his palms with the small body under him.

chenle arches a little, begging for taeyong to kiss him more when the older glides his lips right above the waistband of his shorts.

“let’s take them off too, okay?” taeyong asks and slightly pulls on the shorts, but takes them off only after chenle’s short 'okay', which the boy doesn’t hesitate to deliver. taeyong slowly tugs the fabric down, humming approvingly when he sees chenle’s hard cock, oozing at the tip, and then leans back to lower his own short, without tearing his eyes off chenle’s face, who swallows thickly when taeyong’s cock is also out in the open.

taeyong puts his hands on chenle’s knees, and the boy quickly spreads his legs even without being told, making taeyong smile at his eagerness. taeyong settles closer, and strokes chenle’s soft stomach and thighs before sliding his finger down to his smooth pink entrance as he hears the boy’s breath hitch.

“are you a virgin, lele?” he asks gliding his finger up and down chenle’s hole, and chenle nods, his chest heaving.

“okay”, taeyong whispers with a soft smile and presses a row of innocent kisses to chenle’s bent leg.

“but i wouldn’t mind losing it with you”, chenle breathes out, blushing to the tips of his ears, and taeyong gives him an amused look, pausing his lips on chenle’s knee, and smirks, leaving another wet kiss.

“we’re having a performance tomorrow, and i don’t want your body to feel sore”, he says and reaches to give a pouting chenle a kiss in the lips. “but maybe next time”, he smiles, pulling away, and chenle opens his mouth to say something, but chokes on his words as taeyong takes their both cocks in his hand and starts stroking them together.

chenle shuts his eyes and moans a weak _'hyung'_, bucking his hips up because taeyong doesn’t tease, being kind to his needy dongsaeng, and tightens his grip as his slick hand moves faster and faster. chenle lifts up to press his mouth to taeyong’s in a feverish kiss, gripping his nails on taeyong’s shoulders, and the older groans silently in a kiss, making the moves of his hands more vigorous and frantic. he breaks the kiss when there’s not enough air in his lungs, and they both breathe heavily in each other’s mouths, chenle letting out small whimpers as taeyong squeezes their shafts and starts thrusting in his hand, his cock rubbing tightly over chenle’s.

“hyung, i-i think i...” chenle sobs, his breaths turning into erratic gasps, and taeyong pulls his hand away, making the boy whine in disappointment, but quickly gets down to take chenle’s cock in his mouth.

chenle clasps his hands to his mouth to muffle a moan as taeyong works his head on his cock, pressing his lips around the shaft and sucking hard on it. it doesn’t take chenle long to cum, and when taeyong takes his cock deep in his throat and hums around it, chenle arches his back and whimpers a cracked _'ah'_, burying his hands in taeyong’s hair, and spills in his mouth, trembling with his supple thighs as taeyong sucks him through his orgasm.

chenle falls on the bed, still shivering after his release, his eyes closed and eyebrows frowned, and when he looks at taeyong, he sees him sitting on his knees and jerking off before he cums in his hand, biting on his lip and rolling his eyes. taeyong moans silently, pumping his cock to the last drop, and sighs, relieved, meeting chenle’s blissful gaze. taeyong lazily reaches to the nightstand to pick up a tissue, and after he wipes his hand under chenle’s awaiting stare, he lies down near the tired boy and brings him in a slow idle kiss, smiling when chenle flings his arms around his neck and presses to him with his chest.

“are you okay, baby?” taeyong asks pulling away, and chenle nods with his eyes half-closed and a soft smile tugging up the corners of his lips.

“yes, thank you hyung”, he answers sleepily before snuggling to taeyong’s chest, humming silently when taeyong covers them with a blanket and plants a kiss to chenle’s hair, closing his eyes.

“hyung”, chenle looks up, and taeyong has to make an effort to dive out of his slumber and look at chenle, quirking his eyebrows a bit. “i will remember about _next time_”, chenle grins, making taeyong chuckle out a curious 'okay'. he pecks chenle in the lips and after the boy settles comfortably on his chest ready to fall asleep, taeyong wraps his arms around him and drifts off, thinking that _next time_ is not so impossible.


End file.
